


home is whenever i'm with you

by Electronicyouthjellyfish



Series: High School AU [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electronicyouthjellyfish/pseuds/Electronicyouthjellyfish
Summary: Tony finally finds a home. Based on the song home by Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros
Relationships: Bruce Banner & James "Bucky" Barnes, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Thor
Series: High School AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792231
Kudos: 7





	home is whenever i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/FjoTFaw896o - here's the song

Steve had just got his license and what is the first thing you do when someone can drive? Go on a shitty road trip of course. Tony had rented the mini van and they all crammed their stuff into the back.

Each and everyone of them breathed a sigh of relief when they passed the 'Now leaving...' sign, not because Steve is a bad driver (he's much too cautious for his own good bless him), more because that town is unbelievably suffocating.

They had been on the road for the better part of the day before Bruce fell asleep and the rest of them, except for Steve obviously, followed.

Tony slowly drifted awake to the sounds of the radio and Thor snoring. He opened his eyes and saw Thor's head that had lolled between the head rest and side of the car and now seemed pretty wedged. He yawned and sat up some more, gazing out the window he saw nothing but open fields that were bathed in a golden light from the sun slowly setting on the horizon. He tuned into the song that was playing on the radio, trying to block out the sound of Thor's snoring, and he watched birds dance across the sky.

_well holey moley me oh my you're the apple of my eye_

_girl I've never loved one like you_

_man oh man you're my best friend_

_ill scream into the nothingness_

_there aint nothing that i need_

Tony shifted in his seat until his back was touching the door and he shut his eyes to just listen

_hot n' heavy pumpkin pie_

_chocolate, candy, Jesus_ _Christ_

_aint nothing please me more than you_

_home_

_let me come home_

_home is whenever I'm with you_

_home_

_let me come home_

_home is whenever I'm with you_

He opened his eyes as the trumpets piped up. Movement in the back caught his eye and he looked over as Natasha let out a yawn, she looked over and then reached to scruff up his hair before settling back down on top of the bags. Just before she fell asleep he watched as she reached out and grabbed hold of Clint's hoodie sleeve, making sure that he is still there.

His eyes drifted to Clint's face, he looked so much younger in sleep which should be impossible for someone of 17. He looked content at last with the sun shining on his face, like he was happy.

He turned his head to look at the men across the seat from him. Bruce dead to the world, drooling into Bucky's sweatshirt who was leant against the door. a pillow stuffed under his head to stop vibration. A small frown appeared on Bruce's face and tony noticed it was the exact same face as when he is struggling on a equation. It made him smile, his friend was cute you cant tell him any different.

Tony leant forward slightly to check the time on the console, 7:25. He looked to Steve who was running a hand through his hair, he looked tired around the eyes, they'd have to stop soon.

He looked to his final friend, who was still wedged between the door, only now there was a bit of drool making its way down his cheek (he screwed his face up at that). He considered waking him to save him from the neck pain that sleeping in this position was going to give him but he just looked so peaceful.

Looking around this car full of people, of 'weirdos', a emotion hit tony in his chest and made his heart ache. However cheesy it is, tony realized in this moment that this the the first time he has ever properly felt at home. These people are his family and no matter the mistakes he has made they have always been there for him. He rubbed his chest to try to alleviate the ache and let a tear fall from his eye. Later he'd berate himself for crying over nothing but right now, in this moment, he just feels peace.


End file.
